Role Reversal
by pastaaaaaaluvr
Summary: England casts a spell that accidentally makes Canada and America switch bodies. The longer they stay in each other's bodies, the more they learn about the other person. What will happen when America wants to change back but Canada doesn't? Rating may change over time. Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with another story! I know I have three on going and I promise to keep writing all of them. **

**italics only= Canada's thoughts  
**

**''= England's thoughts  
**

**'' and italics= America's thoughts  
**

**disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Hetalia in general.  
**

* * *

Arthur dressed up in a dark colored robe and grabbed his sorcery equipment. It was about 11:00 pm and Arthur was about to pay Alfred a little visit. He was currently in a hotel room a block away from Alfred's house. He just hoped that Alfred would be asleep by now. He grabbed the spare key to Alfred's house on his way out the door. The only reason he actually had a spare key was because he used Peter to retrieve it for him. Peter normally would never help Arthur, but he did this in order to thank him for helping when his fort caught on fire 7 years ago. He had never properly thanked him so he thought that by sneaking into Alfred's house and getting the key for Arthur that they could both forget about that incident. Arthur walks out of the hotel and down the street. He walked in the shadows, not wanting to seem suspicious. After a short walk he is standing right in front of Alfred's house. He is relieved when Alfred's car is in the drive way and all the lights in the house are off. Arthur inserts his key into the lock and unlocks the door. He walks in and closes the door behind him. The room has a light sent of hamburgers. Arthur crinkles his nose in disgust. He personally couldn't understand at all why the American thought that that food was so appealing. Arthur ignores the smell and walks towards the room that he had known to be Alfred's from the visits that he has made to see Alfred. He was suddenly thankful that Alfred loved to get the newest of everything as he walked through the halls. The floors didn't squeak once as he walked toward the door. He grabs the door knob and opens the door. In the middle on the room laid Alfred, wearing just his American flag boxers. Arthur rolls his eyes at how narcissistic Alfred was. He walks into the room and walks towards to the bed. He trips on his way to the bed on a baseball bat and lets out a string of curses. Arthur sighs in relief when he realizes that Alfred was still asleep.

'Thank the heavens that Alfred is such a heavy sleeper.'

He sets up his equipment to preform the spell he was going to do around the bed where the American was sleeping. Arthur opened his spell book and started reciting the words of the spell he was about to use in a chant like fashion. After about five minutes he was finished with casting the spell. Alfred shifted in his sleep. Arthur quickly collected his stuff and left the room.

'Hopefully this spell to make Alfred quieter and more polite will work, but I won't know until morning.'

Arthur was about to leave the room when a really quiet voice rang from behind him.

"Maple." Arthur hears he word being muttered from Alfred in his sleep. He pauses in confusion, but brushes it off as nothing. How wrong he was for brushing this off as nothing. He continues out the door. In the morning he would see if his spell worked.

* * *

Alfred woke up the next morning to a chilly breeze.

"Tony did you leave the window open again last night?" He tries to shout but it comes out quiet. He pauses confused. Why was he having difficulty raising his voice? He reached to his right to grab his glasses off his nightstand, only to realize that the nightstand wasn't in it's place. Alfred reached on the other side of the bed and felt around feeling the glasses resting on something furry. He grabs the glasses and puts them on. He jumps when he sees a small polar bear on the bed side table. He sighs in relief when he notices it is just a stuffed animal. Well, he was relieved until it moved it's head to look at him.

"Who are you?" The polar bear asks.

"You can talk?" He asked amazed.

"Yes. Who are you?" It asks again.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones." He replies.

"No you're not. That's the guy in the bomber jacket."

"Yes, that's me." Alfred responds annoyed. He realizes this is pointless and decides to go to the bathroom to get ready for the day. As he gets out of bed he realizes that this is not his bedroom, or even his house. He runs into the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. After getting to the bathroom he glances at the mirror before staring at the mirror. The person staring back at him wasn't himself, but in the mirror was his brother's face.

_'Maybe this was all a bad dream...'_

He stands there for a couple minutes before everything fits together in his head. Right now he wasn't himself like usual... he was Canada.

* * *

"Wake up!" Arthur shouts frustrated. He was trying to wake up Alfred for the past ten minutes but Alfred was such a heavy sleeper that he didn't even flinch. He finally woke up.

"Arthur? What are you doing here?" Matthew asks a little louder than he's ever talked in his life.

"I know that I am not supposed to be in your house, but I got a spare key and I was wondering if you for some odd reason, feel any different today." Arthur hopes that something happened and that his spell worked.

"Yes I am feeling a little different." Matthew responds honestly.

The whole room seemed to be warmer than how it was yesterday and without his glasses he couldn't see as well as he normally could. Usually he could barely make out figures of people without his glasses but today he could only rely on his hearing to identify who was in the room with him. Matthew tried to feel around the bed for his glasses but couldn't find them any where.

"Um, Arthur could you please show me where my glasses are?" Matthew asks and Arthur smiles victoriously. To him he thought that the spell had worked.

"Here you go lad." Arthur responds handing Alfred's glasses to him. Matthew puts on them and smiles when he notices that Arthur is looking right at him. Not right through him like usual, but right into his eyes.

"Merci." Matthew thanks him causing Arthur to look at him in confusion.

'Why would Alfred know French?'

"Is something wrong?" Matthew asks him.

"No it's nothing. I'm going to leave you to get dressed and cleaned up so we can go out for breakfast. Today is going to be the best day in a long time." He mutters the last part to himself and exits from the room before Matthew could ask any more questions.

Tony enters the room to return a baseball that Alfred said he could borrow the other day. Matthew jumps at the sight of the alien and Tony rolls his eyes. Tony was assuming that Alfred was jumpy because of the horror movie he watched last night. He doesn't say a word and just puts the baseball where it belonged before leaving the room. Matthew decides that he is just tired so he's seeing things and walks to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He grabs the toothbrush and puts some toothpaste on it before checking his hair in the mirror. He freezes when he sees Alfred in the mirror. It takes him a second to realize that he was Alfred and he smiles.

_As Alfred, everyone will notice me and I won't be forgotten ever again. _

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Please review! I'll talk to you guys next time I update this story. :)**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter wonderful people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or anything related to Hetalia.  
**

* * *

Alfred reaches into his pocket before remembering that his cellphone wouldn't be in the pants he was wearing. he searches the room for a cellphone but gives up after ten minutes. The whole room looked like a tornado ran through it after Alfred was done searching. He walks downstairs hoping that his brother at least had a phone down there. He turns to the entry way and finds a small table that is meant to hold keys an other small items. Also on the table was the holy Grail of the moment, Mattie's phone. He picked it up and called his own cell phone. If this didn't work there's always plan b.

Matthew got changed without looking at Alfred's body and was very embarrassed about having to change clothes. When he was ready he turned towards the door, about to meet Arthur in the dining room when a phone started ringing in his pocket. He dug it out and looked at the caller I.D. He sees that someone from his house is calling his phone and he already knew who it was.  
"Hello?" Matthew answers.  
"Mattie! We need to find who ever did this and have them switch us back to our own bodies." Alfred try's to shout but it comes out as a whisper.  
Matthew was having trouble understanding what Alfred was saying. Was this how everyone usually heard him?  
"no." Matthew responds simply.  
"what do you mean no? We have to change back." Alfred tells him.  
" I'm sick and tired of being forgotten and when I changed into you I got a chance to never be forgotten again. Arthur looked at me not just through me! Besides I think I could make a much better you than you could ever be." Matthew says in a completely serious tone.  
Alfred was shocked. "How could you be a better me? I'm the hero and you're more like a side kick. It just doesn't work!"  
"bye Al." Matthew responds wanting this conversation to be over.  
"Mattie don't hang up. We-"  
Matthew hangs up the phone a little harder than he meant to because of Alfred's strength. The phone cracks a bit from the force he had used. Matthew looked down at his hands amazed. He himself had never felt so strong or filled with joy that he had never felt before.  
'This is how being the personification of the United States of America would be. No wonder Al's always smiling.' he looked towards the door with a huge grin. He walked down to the living room and when he gets there Arthur looks at him and chuckles. Matthew sends him a confused glance.  
"What?" Matthew asks.  
"it just that I haven't seen you accidentally wear your shirt backwards since you were little."  
"oh." Matthew looks away embarrassed. He walks out of the room and changes his shirt around before walking back. Arthur grabs his car keys and walks out the door waiting for Alfred to follow behind. Matthew follows him out and into the car.  
"I decided that today we would go to McDonalds for breakfast, my treat." Arthur was so happy that the spell worked that he was willing to go to McDonalds for breakfast to eat there. Granted, he wasn't actually going to eat anything and he'd probably end up skipping breakfast again.  
"Actually Arthur, may we please go to another place to eat? I don't really want to eat McDonalds." Matthew told him.  
Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
'Alfred not wanting McDonalds? If this is because of the spell, then the spell is a miracle worker.'  
"Where would you like to go then?" Arthur asks him.  
"Well I know of a great pancake place that serves amazing pancakes."  
Matt had discovered the pancake place when he was visiting Alfred once and has gone there for breakfast when visiting Al around breakfast ever since. Matthew tells him the directions and Arthur follows them, leading them to a small building. The owners here were really nice and knew Matthew as a frequent customer there. He was about to wave at one of his friends that he's gotten to know because he worked there (mostly for discounted pancakes) but the stops himself remembering that Gilbert doesn't know Alfred very well. As far as he knew, Gilbert only knew the stuff he vented to Gilbert about when Alfred was not noticing or being a jerk to him. Matthew decided it was the best idea just to avoid Gilbert entirely just in case Gilbert decided that he'd help Matthew by beating Alfred up. They were seated at a table when Gilbert walked over to them.  
"You guys get the awesome me as your waiter. Would you like anything to drink?" Gilbert asked the two.  
"I would like a cup of tea if you do have some in this establishment." Arthur requests.  
"I would just like some water." Matthew says. He bites his lip nervously. He hoped that Gilbert wouldn't actually decide to defend him. When Gilbert returned with there drinks he stared at Matthew for a second.

"You look familiar... Have we met before?" He asks after getting a good look at him. The look that he had seemed so familiar to Gilbert but he couldn't remember exactly why.

'Okay there are now two options. One, I kidnap Mattie or two, I call Arthur and try to get him to help.' Alfred thinks to himself as he tries to relax. It wasn't easy to relax though since his brother seemed to want to take over his life leaving him as the old self Mattie once was. In his current state he couldn't even yell in frustration. Every time he tried to scream and shout it came out sounding in a quiet voice that was only a couple levels above a whisper. It was like he was trapped in a sound proof box, being able to hear everyone else but barely being able to mutter a word himself. He called Arthur's cell phone. (He had convinced Arthur to get a cellphone so that if anything bad happened he could call someone. At first he was against it but then just excepted the electronic device.)

"Hello? Arthur Kirkland speaking." Arthur's voice echoes through the receiver.

"Iggy! It's Alfred. Look, Mattie's gone crazy and won't let me have my body back. I know I sound crazy right now but you have to believe me!" He is trapped in his own quietness and so he is almost not heard by Arthur.

"Matthew, stop messing around. I would have expected your brother to prank dial my number but not you."

"I'm being serious!" Alfred says. He is then met with the dial tone, Arthur had hung up on him. Arthur was debating whether he thought that Matthew had gone crazy or not.

'well, I guess that means there's just one option.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own: Mcdonalds (I don't even want to own that place it is disgusting), Walmart (That place has every thing! I wouldn't mind living in one.), hetalia, or any of it's characters. (Wow that list was longer than usual...)  
**

* * *

"what do you mean McDonalds still doesn't deliver? I told you yesterday that I demand that you deliver or I'm starting a riot in front of the closest McDonalds!" Alfred tells the lady on the other side of the phone. He wanted to stay out of public as much as he could while he looked like Matthew. Who knows what kind of people his brother hung out with. Anyways, Alfred had found this number to McDonalds from the back of a McDonalds gift card and decided to convince the lady on the other end of the line that McDonalds should deliver yesterday and today. The lady on the phone hangs up on him. Alfred hangs up before sighing.

'Well, I was going to have to go to Walmart anyways. Hopefully they have a Walmart with a McDonalds in it close by.'

Alfred grabs Matthew's keys and walked out to the car, not bothering to lock the house. He started the car and drove away to search for a Walmart for supplies that he needed for his heroic mission.

* * *

(Matthew and Arthur.))

"U-um no I've never met you in my life. Cool red contacts though." Matthew tells Gilbert knowing that if he commented on Gilbert's unusual eye color, then it would annoy him enough that he would forget their conversation.  
"These aren't contacts." he glares at Matthew.  
"well then you have pretty awesome eyes." Matthew says hoping that Gilbert will forgive and forget about what he had just said.  
"Danke. I'm going to leave to go to other tables. I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order." Gilbert walks away leaving a relieved Matthew.  
Arthur scowls as he puts away his phone.  
"I can't believe your brother! He was prank calling my cell phone and making up an insane story about you two switching bodies. It's a good thing I can still have one son who will act proper and polite." He gives Matthew a small smile. He was glad that he tried out this spell or he would have had two improper people to fear that they would do something idiotic.

The way that Arthur thought so highly of Matthew in Alfred's body made all the guilt that he had kept from not switching back wash away. If he acted this way around Arthur normally, he wouldn't even glance at him. Being Alfred, no matter how annoying he'd have to act, was a gift to Matthew. Being noticed was his only wish and some how all the wishes on birthday candles worked. He wasn't going to give this up now. Matthew smiled back at Arthur.

"Arthur would it be okay if I took you out to tea to make up for all the times I've been so rude?" Matthew asked.

"That would be lovely Alfred. How about we go out to tea after the meeting tomorrow?" Arthur suggests.

"Sure." To be honest he forgot about the meeting tomorrow.

_Oh no the meeting! If I remember correctly, Alfred is supposed to give a big speech about paying off his debt to the world._

He smiles sheepishly at Arthur. Arthur scowled. "Don't tell me you forgot to write your speech again. "

He smiled sheepishly. "Ou-" He paused remembering Alfred didn't speak French. "I mean yeah I forgot."

'Again? How many times was a speech that Alfred had made actually written by Arthur? Wait I know, every time his brother's speeches made sense and had logic behind what he was saying was when Arthur had written them.'

"Don't worry I already wrote your speech for you in case you forgot again." Arthur informs him with a small smile.

"Thank you, that is very kind of you Arthur." Matthew grins back.

"You are quite welcome." Arthur responds. He couldn't believe that this was the same soda drinking git that he had learned to tolerate.

* * *

(Alfred)

He finally had found the place he was looking for after searching for ten minutes.

_'Mattie should really get an iPhone or G.P.S. or something for his car...'_

He grinned as he walked into a Canadian Walmart that had a McDonalds attached.

'shopping first, then McDonalds.' He silently reminds himself.

He went to the camping section. He picked up some rope that they had in that there. He was about to go to the children's arts and crafts section when a video game caught his eye in the electronics section.

"Sweet!" His voice was not much louder than the music they were playing in Walmart over the speaker system through out the entire store. He walked over to look at the game and practically drooled at the sight. It was the newest Mario Party game! Why didn't Kiku tell him this was coming out?! As he was looking at the back of the case, someone ran right into him like he was not even there. Alfred looked at the woman who had run into him. She looked around as if looking for what she had run into but couldn't find it. She ended up shrugging and walking away, not noticing Alfred at all.

_'Is this what Matt has to deal with all the time? That lady didn't even see me!'_

Alfred decided to just ignore that terrible feeling of being invisible. He figured that if he pretended that this never happened then the pain of being forgotten would fade. He grabbed the game because there was no way he was missing out on this game! He'd just pay Matthew back later for all the stuff he was buying. He then made his way over to the children's arts and crafts section and searched for what he was looking for. Not too long after he found it, glitter glue.

_'HAHAHA! If this ever happens again, Mattie you will know better than to refuse to change back.'_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that it has been a while but Ive been distracted lately, especially since school is starting soon.**

**disclaimer: I do not own McDonalds, Hetalia, or any of the characters from hetalia.  
**

* * *

Alfred felt a buzz in his pocket as he started to check out his items in a self checkout register. He takes out a cell phone from the pocket of the jacket that he found at Matthew's house.

_'Awesome he has a phone! Wait...' _He examines the phone. _'A flip phone?! I thought these things were retired from being so old!'_

He flips the phone open and looks at the small screen. There was a little reminder that popped up on the screen saying that tomorrow was the world meeting in America. He groans. He forgot about this meeting and didn't even know if Matt had a speech that he had to present.

_'great...'_

He finishes checking out his stuff.

_'good thing there's a McDonalds here. McDonalds always helps me think and gives me my best ideas, like the idea to use a burger to help Iggy when he was sick.' _

He walks to the McDonalds with his bag of supplies in his hand.

He grins and walks to the front counter. He was happy that there wasn't a line because he had the rumblies that only McDonalds could satisfy and he was very hungry. He walked up to the lady at the front register and places his usual order. (three big macs, a large coke, a large fry, and one of those apple pies.) The lady at the register gave him a weird look that confirmed any thoughts that the lady was judging him. Alfred ignored it, paid for his meal, and waited for his food to be ready for him. When they called him up, he grabs his food and walks to an empty table that is meant for two. He really wished that Arthur was here that way he didn't have to be alone. When he was alone he couldn't talk to any one without people thinking he was crazy.

_'this is just something that a hero had to deal with. If my life was a movie this would be the sad part when I reflect on my life and wish that the girl of my dreams liked me. Pfft! What do I have to reflect on Mattie's the one with the terrible life. I crack myself up.' _He continued eating with a smile on his face.

(The next day. Matthew and Arthur.)

Arthur handed Matthew the notes with a smile. "Here you go lad."

"thank you." Matthew replied holding the note cards.

Matthew was nervous, but excited at the same time. Today he would actually be noticed and won't be sat on by Ivan.

"Alfred, are you alright? You look like you're nervous." Arthur looks at Matthew surprised.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm just excited to go into the meeting." Matthew replied.

They walked through the big doors that lead to the conference room that was currently empty. Arthur had insisted on coming early and Matthew decided to come with him. Matthew had to remember that he had to sit in the chair assigned to Alfred. He looked for the chair with a little place holder that said The United States of America.

It looks like Arthur helped Alfred set up again.

Matthew sits down and watches as Arthur writes today's agenda for the meeting on the chalkboard that was in the front of the room. The door opens and Alfred is standing there. Matthew glances over to him and realizes that Kumaroro wasn't with him. He didn't want to talk to him as pay back for all the times that Alfred had forgotten or ignored him. Matthew pulled out the iPhone that was in the pocket to the jacket he was wearing.

He texted Alfred: Where's Kuma?

Alfred felt his phone vibrate and took it out. He read the message.

He texted back: the polar bear? It's at home.

_Great. Now Kuma will be hungry and destroy my kitchen while searching for food again. _

Matthew puts away his phone, concerned for his house and his bear. Slowly the nations all started filing into the conference room. When all of the seats were filled, Ludwig starts the meeting by getting everyone's attention.

He silenced the nations that were already bickering before addressing the meeting. "Today ve vill start the meeting by speaking about how America vill pay off their debt to the world." Everyone's eyes shoot towards Matthew. He stands up.

"um... well, to pay off my debt I was thinking that I would start taking pride in my country and make more products in my own lands to cut down the debt to china. Then I would increase trade rate with Canada so that both of our economies can benefit. It would also help that they are close so I won't have as big of a trade tariff. I also would like to cut down on my military budget to get myself out of debt." Matthew tells everyone before sitting back down in his seat.

_If I stay like this then those plans would be the best. _

The next five minutes the whole room is quiet from shock, well except Arthur who was thinking it was because Alfred was now polite and considerate.

The first one to snap out of the shock was Yao. "You can't just slow down trades with me aru!"

"Yes I can and that is my plan." Matthew responds.

Yao looks at Arthur, his eyes narrowed. "I blame you. You must have convinced him to do this."

"Actually, I had not influenced this choice." Arthur responds.

'It is true technically. All I did was use the spell. True that if he hadn't been changed that he wouldn't even looked at my notes for him to base his speech off of... but that's not the point!'

This subject made the organization of the meeting devolve into argument.

Alfred tried to tell everyone his opinion on what the idea was but no one heard him. He gets frustrated and leaves the conference room. Instead of leaving the building he stands by the opening of the conference room, in an area where he wouldn't be seen right away. He opens the bag that he brought and takes out the rope. There was no doubt in his mind that he was going to go through with his plan.

* * *

**thank you for reading! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I blame school. On the bright side I wrote a new chapter!**

**disclaimer: I do not own: hetalia, any of the characters, disneyland, mcdonalds, or burger king. **

* * *

Alfred stood by the door, relieved when the scheduled time for a break from the meeting rolled around and one by one the nations started exiting the conference room. The last few nations to leave the room were Arthur and Matthew. He smiles at how perfect everything was falling into place. If only Arthur wasn't around right now... He waits for the pair to pass him and follows once they are a little bit away. Now he just had to wait for the perfect time to strike. He continued to follow them until they stopped.

"Alfred I must use the loo. Will you wait for me out here?" Arthur asks Alfred. Matthew nods and sits down on a bench located across the hall from the bathroom. Arthur walks into the bathroom, leaving the unsuspecting Canadian alone.

Alfred strolled over to Matthew and stood in front of him, the rope in his hand out of view. Matthew looks startled and a little sheepish towards his brother.

"h-hello Al." Matthew says.

"Bro, I'll ask you one more time nicely. Will you go talk to Iggy to get him to change us back?" Alfred asks.

"Sorry Al, but no." Matthew responds.

"Then we'll just have to fix this the harder way." Alfred states and steps closer to Matthew.

"A-al what are you doing?" Matthew asks trying to distance himself from Alfred as much as possible.

Alfred doesn't respond. He instead corners Matthew and takes out the rope. This rope was different than normal rope. Alfred had put a drug on it so it would make Matthew breathe it in and pass out. He tied Matthew up. Alfred just hoped that Matthew was as strong as he is because it would not be easy carrying his own body to where ever he decided to take Matt. He didn't exactly know where he was going to go yet... but don't worry heroes are used to making up plans in a small amount of time. Alfred tries to lift up Matthew, who was a little bit heavy... probably from muscle! Alfred carries his brother out the door as fast as he could.

* * *

Arthur had just finished up in the loo and was washing his hands. He dried his hands off and walked out of the bathroom. He looks at the bench that Alfred was sitting on before. He heard the main entrance to the conference center open and close, not to far from where he was standing. He turns quickly and sees only a flash of blond hair. The door slams shut and the sound of a car rushing out of the parking lot echoed for all to hear.

Arthur got back to the conference room and stood at the front of the meeting room. He looked to see which blondes where there and which were not. Almost all the nations filed in, except for Alfred, Francis, and someone else that he didn't know, he just knew someone else was gone. When the meeting was set to resume, Arthur did not take his seat but stood in front of the room. A bunch of the others sent curious glances his way.

"Arthur, the meeting is going to begin. Take your seat." Ludwig informs him.

"No." He replies before getting the attention of the whole group. "Attention everyone. The personification of America has been kidnapped." Arthur announced.

There were mixed reactions in the group. Some countries looked fearful because that could mean that they could be next, others looked almost relieved and happy since they didn't have to deal with the nation any more, and some even looked worried for Alfred's well-being. There were murmurs across the group and soon that turned to fighting and blaming people.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP UND TAKE YOUR SEATS!" Ludwig shouts in a commanding tone. Everyone follows that order except for Arthur.

"Arthur, who do you think did it aru?" Yao asks him.

"Good question. If my accusations are correct, the kidnapper would be-" He was cut off by the door opening.

"sorry I was late getting back, I had some... things I had to do." Francis tells the group.

"...Him." Arthur points to Francis and everyone's eyes fly to the Frenchman.

* * *

Alfred started driving to some where that they wouldn't think about looking for him right away, the birth place of great food, California! (California is where the first Mcdonalds started) It wasn't too long until they were there. _'Maybe after this all blows over we could all go to Disneyland together. That would be fun. Then I could be Iggy's hero on the roller coasters that scared him and let him cling to me and be all damsel in distress like.' _

Alfred grins at that thought and as he watches the road, thinking about how heroic he would be for Artie. Matthew laid in the passenger seat, still passed out from the drugs. After 9 hours since they had begun their journey, they had arrived in California, it wasn't too hard to get there since the conference was in Nevada. Alfred had already planned this out and had gotten a hotel room, across the street from a Burger King in California. Alfred parks in the parking lot of the hotel and walks inside to get the key to the room with two twin beds that they would be staying in. He then proceeds to taking out a suitcase with the clothes that he had brought from Mattie's house plus some cool shirts he had found at Walmart from the car and grabbed Matthew. He walks to the side door near the elevator and walks through that door. He not very patiently waits for the elevator and once it arrives gets into it. He was only on the second floor so it wasn't a long elevator trip.

_'it's a good thing that no one was on the elevator. If there was then they would think of the truth and believe that I kidnapped Matt.'_

When the elevator doors open to his floor he hurries to their room and unlocks it quickly, nervous to see someone else within the hotel. He enters the empty room and lays Matthew down on one of the beds. He puts the suitcase down in another part of the room. Before he tries to get some sleep in his own bed, he makes sure the door is locked and when it is conformed that it is he lays down. Not too long after his head hit the pillow, he had fallen asleep. He had been exhausted from such a long busy day.

* * *

(world meeting, A little earlier.)

After the accusation that Arthur had made, a huge argument spread across the group. Accusations about who had done the kidnapping flew across the group. The volume was rising little by little and this really annoyed Germany. Finally it had made him so angry he couldn't contain his frustration about the disorganization of the meeting.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! THE MEETING IS OVER."The German man lowered his voice to a normal speaking tone before continuing. " Be back tomorrow at two 'o clock for the second half of this meeting."

People started leaving in groups until all of the nations had left except for Francis and Arthur.

"I don't have time to argue with you about this frog face. I need to find Alfred to make sure that nothing bad has happened to him." Arthur responds sharply. He had realized that his accusation was false and that Francis was not to blame for this matter during their argument. Arthur stands up and starts walking out of the conference room. Francis follows him.

"Angleterre may I look with you? I 'aven't seen Mathieu since the break and it worries me that mon fils disappeared like 'e did." Francis says.

"Fine, if you must. You have to not distract me in this journey to find them though." He tells francis.

"what if I wanted to assist you?" Francis asks, wrapping one arm around Arthur's middle making them look like a couple.

"Francis, if you would like to keep all of your fingers intact, I suggest that you remove your hand from any contact with me." Arthur threatens in a calm voice. Francis moves his hand away. "If it will help me find Alfred faster then yes you may." he replies.

'For my sanity, I hope we find those two soon.'

* * *

**Thank you for reading! please review for me! **

**words/ phrases to know:**

**Angleterre: england (french)**

**mon fils: My son (french)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ciao lovely people~! I'm back again with a chapter for you all! Halloween is tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iPhones, Mcdonalds, hetalia, any of the characters, wii, and any other name brand things within this chapter.  
**

* * *

Matthew slowly stirs as he begins to wake up. During the night his glasses had fallen off of his face so everything was a blur. He could distinguish the different shapes around him, but couldn't tell exactly what surrounded him. Matthew realized that his glasses were missing as he opened his eyes so he tried to stretch out his arms in order to locate his glasses. When he feels the ropes pinning his arms to his sides, all the memories from last night come flooding back. He scans the room, now in more fear as to where Al had taken him. He sees an object stir out of the corner of his eyes. Immediately he locks his eyes on the being. The creature stood up, growing in size. He could not identify if this thing was Al or something that would kill him if the beast got too close. The creature approaches him without a word. With every step towards him, Matthew scoots back on the bed. Before he knew it he fell to the ground with a loud thump. The beast still got closer. Matthew shut his eyes tightly, hoping that the creature won't hurt him too badly.

"Mattie don't worry it's just me!" The beast says in a voice that matched Alfred's tone and speech pattern. Alfred helped slip his glasses on Matthew's face. Matthew blinked a couple of times as the world came into focus.

"Al, why did you kidnap me?" Matthew asks as he gazes up at his younger brother.

"Don't think of it as kidnapping! Just think about it as a sleepover that doesn't end until I get what I want. I even brought everything any good sleepover has. Video games, a wii, soda, chips, candy." Alfred says.

"Did you bring anything besides that?" Matthew asks.

"Pfft of course! I'm not stupid! I brought clothes and enough food to last us a while too." Alfred responds, showing a duffel bag of Mcdonalds cheeseburgers.

"How did you afford all of that? I have your wallet." Matthew asks, hoping that somehow he had found money and hadn't used the money in his account for all of this junk.

"I used your credit card, duh. I also helped you though." He shows a brand new iPhone to Mattie. "Here. Now you don't have a boring phone and have a phone with games and cool stuff like that. I found you the perfect app that I already downloaded. It's the Mcdonalds app where you can find the location of every Mcdonalds in the world. I thought it would come in handy." Alfred say, proud that he had saved the day from one terrible phone.

Matthew does not respond to this. Instead he fights the desire to roll his eyes at his brother. The only reason he wasn't was because he knew that Alfred really was trying to be helpful.

"So Mattie, here's our first sleepover activity, we're gonna play Super Smash Bros Brawl on the wii. You wanna play right?" He asks with an enthusiastic gleam in his eyes.

Matthew sighs, knowing how childish his brother was. "Okay." He agrees.

"Sweet!" Alfred almost runs over to another bag that had all of the wii things in it.

He pulls out the wii. Within ten minutes he had connected the wii up to the television and the start-up screen brightened up the screen. He takes out the two wii remotes and turns them on so they read player one and player two.

"Dibbs on player one!" He says excited, in as close to a shout as had ever come from Matthew's vocal cords.

"Um Al...?" He says, trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?" He asks. He looks over to Matthew before realizing what is the matter. "Oh yeah!" He walks over to Matthew and unties the ropes that restricted his movements. "There you go bro!" He replies and lays down on the bed that he had slept in last night.

Matthew stands up slowly. He stretched as he stood, trying to get the stiff feeling out of his arms.

"Hey Mattie, think fast!" Al says and throws the wii remote at Matthew. It hit him right in the middle of the forehead. He falls down right away from the blow. As he hits the floor he lets out an audible groan. Alfred looks over at Mattie. "You okay bro?"

Matthew doesn't respond but stands up, rubbing his forehead. He grabs the wii remote and lays down on his bed. After all these years of being ignored, he had to learn how to deal with pain without any help.

* * *

The car ride to Alfred's house in order to look for hints about the sudden disappearance was the worst car ride that Arthur had ever been apart of. This even surpassed those long trips when Alfred was a child and would whine every five minutes about having to use the bathroom.

'Why did I even agree to this? Spending so much time in a car with someone I despise cannot be good for my health.'

Arthur decided to be the one driving in order to have an easier time ignoring the frog face. He sat up straight and kept his eyes trained to the road. He was actually doing a great job ignoring Francis until he heard a click as something was opened in the passenger side of the car. Arthur sent a couple glances towards the French man but kept most of his attention on the road. Francis had opened the glove box and was now looking through it.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asks.

"I am looking through your glove box." Francis answers, still looking around within the compartment.

"I know that! Why are you looking through it?" Arthur replied. He was a little bit frustrated already with his idiotic answers.

"People say zat what zey put in their car reflect who zey are." He replies and takes out a couple of cds from the glove box.

"Give me those cds now, Francis." Arthur demands after he sees what Francis has.

Francis looks at the cover and sees that all of the cds were classical music. There would be only one reason why he wouldn't want this to be seen, he's hiding something. Francis opened the cd case and spotted a difference between the case and the actual cd. He did not recognize the album and so he looked towards Arthur in question.

"Angleterre, what is this?" Francis questions.

Arthur doesn't have to even look in order to know what secrets he had been hiding in his glove box.

"That is nothing that you have the right to know of." He replies. Arthur did not want to have to deal with all the teasing that would result in the knowledge of what music that was on the cds.

Francis decides to put in one of the cds to find out exactly what was on the cds since he knew that Arthur would stubbornly refuse to tell him anything. Francis looked sort of shocked when the cd player started playing heavy metal music. Arthur looked embarrassed. Through the rest of the car ride to Alfred's house Francis ridiculed and teased Arthur about the cds.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Are you ready for another chapter? I hope you said yes because if you aren't I don't know why you're here... If you're ready here's the newest chapter!**

**Disclaimer -I do not own: hetalia, any of the characters, wii, Super Smash Bros Brawl.**

* * *

The duo arrive at Alfred's house and they get out of the car. Arthur fishes for his keys in his pocket. He grabs it and pulls it out to unlock the door. Arthur walks over to the door and tries to just open the door at first and to his surprise, the door was unlocked.

This makes no sense! Alfred hasn't left his door unlocked when he wasn't home ever since the cold war...

He froze as he tried to understand what has actually happened.

'What if Matthew was telling the truth?'

He let this idea bounce around his head as he looked around Alfred's house. Right away when he entered he noticed something out of the ordinary. Alfred's house was...clean. Arthur expression changed to one of realization and guilt.

"Francis, have you talked to Matthew lately?" Arthur asks.

"Non. Ze last time we talked was a couple of days ago. Why are you asking?" Francis asked, not sure what his son had to do with the situation they were now in.

"If I am correct, Matthew might have something to do with all of what is happening at the moment." Arthur states his theory, hoping it didn't sound as ridiculous as he thought it did.

"You don't really believe he would do this, do you?" Francis says, unbelieving that his little Mathieu would do something as out of character as this.

"Yes, I did not believe this as well at first, but now I understand. When Alfred and I were at lunch I received a call. It was Matthew. He claimed that he was really Alfred and that Matthew had stolen his body. I believe he might have gone crazy and is using this as a way to try to express his emotions. That or Matthew was telling the truth when he called me." Arthur explains his thought process.

They spend a minute in silence as Francis tried to decide what to say in response and Arthur tried to decide which of the stories he was presented with was true. Thinking back to the past, he tries to think what possibly could have caused this all to happen. Arthur then realized that this could all be his fault. He did cast that spell...

"Francis, I need to get something from the hotel I am staying at not too far from here. " Arthur says urgently.

"Angleterre, why d-"

Arthur cuts him off. "There is no time for questions! Just get me to my bloody hotel now!" Arthur snaps. He had to find the only thing that could tell him whether this was his fault.

Francis decided that this battle was not worth the arguing, so he just walked back to the car silently. He just hoped that Arthur had a sane reason behind wanting to go to the hotel.

"You better 'ave a real reason as to why we 'ave to go back there. If this is a trip to get any of your imaginary friends, I'm leaving you stranded somewhere." Francis informs Arthur once they are both in the car.

"I do not have imaginary friends!" Arthur scowls at Francis.

"Oui you do. Even Amerique 'as seen you talking to the air like there was something there." Francis argues. He knew he was right about this.

"That is because neither of you possess the gift of being able to see my friends." Arthur says, sounding completely sure.

"Non, it's because you are insane." Francis says.

"Just drive." Arthur demands.

"Fine." Francis starts the car and drives in the direction of the hotel. Arthur looks out the window so he wouldn't have to be included in another pointless argument. "You know Angleterre, I am not surprised with 'ow Amerique turned out since yourself can't cook and are delusional." Francis comments, trying to push Arthur's buttons.

"Shut up, frog face." Arthur replies, not even looking at him.

This cycle continued for the entire car ride to the hotel so Arthur was completely relieved when they had parked in the parking lot of the hotel that they both were staying at. Arthur whipped the door open and walked fast towards the front door. Arthur opens the door and makes his way over to the elevator. He presses the small button and waits for the lift to arrive. Francis catches up to him and waits for the elevator as well, at his side. The lift arrives after about a minute and they both get into it. The doors close and Arthur presses the button that was marked to be his floor. At a normal pace, the elevator rises to comply with the ordered floor it was given but because of Arthur's longing to reach his floor in a hurry, it seemed to take an hour. When the doors slid open, Arthur rushed out the doors and to his room, Francis slowly following behind. Arthur reaches his room and takes out the key card to get inside. He slides it into the lock and opens the now unlocked door. He starts searching everywhere within the small room that he could have possibly placed what he was looking for. Francis sat on the bed and watched Arthur tear apart the room with a curious gaze.

"What are you looking for?" Francis asks.

Arthur continues to search as he says his reply. "My spell book."

* * *

Matthew had spent so much time with his brother over the years that he has learned to just accept his stupid plans. He just thought that this was another of these plans but he wasn't going to risk actually having one of his brother's plans actually working for once. That's the reason that he was silently thinking up a plan as he played on the wii with his brother.

"Mattie stop cheating!" Alfred whines as he dies again on Super Smash Bros Brawl.

"I'm not cheating, you just keep dieing." Matthew responds.

Matthew and Alfred continue to battle until the round is over. The screen read that Matthew had won against his brother which was pretty obvious because Alfred kept getting killed from the computers.

"Mattie, bathroom break time." Alfred says, feeling the effects of drinking close to four cans of soda when playing against Matthew.

Matthew nods in response. Alfred practically ran to the bathroom, since he had waited until close to the last-minute so he didn't miss any of the game. Matthew gets off of the bed and walks over to the bag that has all the 'supplies' that Alfred had bought. He reaches into the bag and grabs out... glitter glue? He didn't even want to know what that was for. He reached his hand into the bag again and grabbed out his own wallet which had a Canadian flag print, just to show his country pride. Matthew opened the wallet and sifted through the contents. After a few seconds he had found the card that he was looking for and slipped it into his pocket. Quickly he put the wallet back into the bag and laid back on the bed he was on before. He knew that Alfred would be back any second and sure enough Alfred walked back into the room.

"Ready for me to beat you in round two?" Alfred asks as he flops back onto his bed.

"You could never beat me at anything." Matthew responds.

"Oh yeah? The hero always wins so of course I will!" Alfred responds.

A tournament then commences between Alfred as Jiggly puff and Matthew as Samus.

* * *

**America's reasoning to being jiggly puff: no one ever picks him so he must have an awesome secret hero move that no one knows about. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the end of Role Reversal. The first post of this final chapter to be honest, was terrible and rushed. I decided to rewrite the ending so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia, the characters or Super Smash Bros Brawl. All credit goes to their creators**

* * *

Arthur finally found his spell book and drew it out from where it was placed on a nearby bookshelf.

"Angleterre do you really think nonsense like zat will help?" Francis asks the other, not wanting to waste time in their search for Matthew and Alfred.

"It is not nonsense. Now shut your mouth or I will turn you into an actual frog." Arthur responds to the other before walking over to a closed door.

Within the door was a small closet that Arthur had been using to store the materials that he had used to perform the spell that had gotten them in this mess. Arthur opens the door and pulls out the candles that he uses for occasions such as this. He sets them out in a pattern that was mentioned in his spell book and lights each one. Francis watches what the Brit is doing and stays out of his way. Arthur pauses in thought. Before Francis could question the sudden stop, Arthur walked out of the room, returning with picture of Alfred and Matthew that hadn't been taken too long ago. He tossed the photograph into the center of the arrangement of candles before looking back at his spell book. From there he chanted the spell that was on the page. Once he was done with the spell, he abruptly shuts the spell book and blows out the candles.

After a moment of silence as Arthur cleans up the items he had just used, Francis speaks up. "How did zat help anyt-"

"Just wait. The results shall be seen soon enough." Arthur tells him before continuing to speak, "While we wait would you care for some tea?"

"Non." Francis replies.

"Suit yourself." Arthur tells him, walking to the machine that made the water warm for his tea. He brews himself some tea.

* * *

Matthew and Alfred were still having a video game battle to declare who was better at Super Smash Bros Brawl when a sudden odd feeling washed over them both. A quick wave of nausea swept over them. It was unusual but because the feeling only lasted a short amount of time, they both decided to not say anything about it to the other. Soon the day came to a close and it wasn't long before they dozed off. Both of the brothers were feeling drowsy so it wasn't too hard for them to fall asleep. Without their knowledge, the spell had actually worked, taking effect as they slept.

Matthew was the first to wake in the morning. He sleepily stands and shuffles towards the bathroom so that he could brush his teeth. When he enters the bathroom, he catches sight of his reflection. To his surprise and dismay it actually was the familiar look of his own reflection staring back at him. Quickly he makes his way back to the room where the two beds stand side by side. Matthew takes a pillow from his own bed and tosses it at his brother's face. Alfred instantly awoke and moves the pillow off of his face.

"Mattie what do you want?" He mutters, his eyes still closed.

"What did you do?" Matthew asks the other in his quiet tone. Even though it had not been long since his voice had been back to normal, Matthew missed being able to shout and sound louder than he possibly could now.

Alfred looked confused before deciding to open his eyes. When he opens his eyes, he grins.

"Sweet! I'm back to normal! Wait 'til Iggy sees the real me back! I bet he missed me terribly since he had to go without his hero!" Alfred says out of excitement.

Matthew says nothing in response to that.

They pack up their things and Alfred drops Matthew off at his house before going home himself. After he had gotten home he called Arthur.

"Hello, this is Arthur Kirkland speaking." Arthur said into the phone.

"Hey Artie, it's me. I wanted to tell ya I'm back to normal!" Alfred informs him, a grin on his face.

Arthur sighs.

'well, there goes my peace and quiet.' Arthur thinks to himself.

"That is marvelous. Why don't we get together to celebrate?" Arthur suggests.

"Okay! We can have a party tonight at 5 'o clock at my place tonight to celebrate." Alfred replies.

"I will see you tonight then."Arthur says before hanging up the phone.

Alfred looked at his contacts to decide on who to invite to the party, but none of the people on there he wanted to invite besides Matthew and Arthur, but even with Arthur he wasn't too sure if he wanted the Brit to come. All of those people that he had loved to spend time with in the past didn't even acknowledge him when he was Matthew. They all only saw him when he was America, but what if America one day became just a small dot on the map? What true friends would he have then? He sat on his couch, his phone still in his hand as he thought about who really were his friends.

* * *

One thing that Arthur hadn't told anyone was that when ever he uses magic, there is a price to pay. Every spell that he casts takes a little of his life away. Depending on the type of spell made it so more or less of his life was drained away. Arthur had never done a spell as draining as he had done on Alfred and Matthew. Arthur himself was aware of the consequences to his actions only after he had performed the first spell that caused Alfred and Matthew to switch bodies. That spell had drained half of his life away. When he realized what he had done and knew he had to fix it, he had to perform the same spell that had the same consequences. He told no one about what he had to do to give the twins their lives back, but he felt it with each passing day.

* * *

Alfred had these thoughts make him think about his choices in friends and what ever was going on between him and Arthur. The relationship they shared seemed to almost fall in the lovers category, though Alfred wasn't entirely sure.

It had been a few months since the chaos with magic had happened. Over time, Matthew seemed to be back to his normal self. Alfred made an effort to hang out with him more too especially since Matt seemed to be the only one who would recognize the real him in a situation like this.

Alfred sat next to Matthew on his couch. They were waiting for the popcorn to finish popping in the microwave before they start a movie that they rented. Matthew had found a spy movie that he believed that they both would enjoy so that is what they were going to watch tonight.

"...So basically then Artie threw a fit since I shaved off one of his eyebrows." Alfred finishes his story.

"That was a little mean, eh?" Matthew responds.

Alfred opens his mouth to protest when his cellphone rang.

"One sec Matt, I'm gonna take this." Alfred tells him and grabs his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" Alfred answers his phone.

"Hello Alfred, this is Arthur speaking."

Something about how the Brit said that was off, though Alfred couldn't place his finger on what it was.

"Hey Iggy! 'Sup?"

"Alfred, I would like to tell you something..." Arthur trails off, not entirely sure if he could say what he had to, even though he knew it was needed to be said.

"What is it?' Alfred asks.

"We have become friends and now I realize that I have wanted to be even closer to you than that. I love you Alfred." Arthur tells him sincerely.

"honestly, I loved you back, but you didn't believe me when I was trying to tell you I was me and all of that has caused me to think about who I call friends... I'm sorry Iggy but I might have felt love for you once, but it has faded." Alfred tells the other.

There was silence on the line for a minute.

"I understand." Arthur responds and hangs up the phone.

Alfred hangs up the phone, not aware of what was happening on the other end of that conversation.

Arthur's time was up.

* * *

**The end! Please review.**


End file.
